


Love will be Enough

by Animercom



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: A week after the birth of their son, Himiko finds Kokichi rocking their baby to sleep and learns of Kokichi’s concerns about raising a child due to his own abusive parents. One-shot.





	Love will be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Since this doesn't fit the scrapbook premise of my other fic, I'm posting this separately. I thought this would turn out to be longer somehow, but oh well. Enjoy!

Himiko rolled over in bed. Her husband Kokichi was gone. Frowning, Himiko turned the other way. The cradle was also empty. Bathroom light off, too. Exhaling, Himiko sat up. Rubbed her eyes. Looked around. Bedside table with a wedding picture. Bookcase of grimoires and old superhero comics. Desk covered in papers. Posters of theaters they performed in.

Yawning, Himiko swung her legs off the side. Pain lanced through her abdomen. Himiko winced. Over a week had passed since she gave birth to their son, Akeshi, but she was still sore. Himiko slipped on her fuzzy owl slippers – a birthday gift from Kokichi. After throwing on a robe, she left the bedroom.

Himiko’s padded feet made nary a sound as she crossed the landing. She listened. The house creaked. Heater hummed. A faint cry. Himiko stood at the top of the stairs and looked down. From her vantage point, she could peer into living room diagonally across from the stairs.

Kokichi, dressed in his blue silk pajamas, sat in the rocker with Akeshi in the crook of his arm. Akeshi was bundled up in a green blanket. Himiko’s heart soared. _Aww, just look at my little baby! He’s so cute. With his pouty lips and scrunched-up, little face and that sheep patterned onesie. Oooh, I’m gonna have so much fun reading you bedtimes stories, nursing you, and making you smile!_

Crying, Akeshi failed his tiny fists. Rocking the chair, Kokichi soothed, “Ssh. It’s all right, it’s all right. Daddy’s here. You have nothing to worry about. You’re gonna grow up in a fine home.”

Himiko smiled. She turned back toward the bedroom.

“Unlike me.”

Himiko froze. Hand on the wall, Himiko stood on her tip toes to see better.

Kokichi patted Akeshi’s side, quieting his cries. The infant’s eyes drifted closed. “I put away some money. So you’ll never have to worry about being poor. You’ll never go hungry or cold at night. You’ll always have a home. A safe place where you won’t have to fear being hit or used as an ash tray or wonder if there was anyone in the world who…” A sigh.

Himiko’s heart clenched. _I knew your childhood was rough but... Oh, Kokichi._

Kokichi stopped rocking to hang his head. His bangs covered his eyes. “I experienced all those things so I don’t… I don’t know the first thing about raising a child. And even if I provided all those things for you, I don’t know if that will make you successful in life. Give you happiness. Make you a good person.”

Kokichi exhaled a laugh. “Then again, I turned out okayish. A villain, yes, but I got you. You and Himiko. Yeah… yeah, that’s it.”

Kokichi began rocking again. “You have your mom. She’s a good one and that’s not a lie. Has to be if she married someone like me.” A grin spread across his face. “You’re gonna have so much fun watching Mommy’s magic. And I’ll always try to make you laugh and we’ll play the best tricks on Mommy, yes we will! But you gotta get good at keeping secrets, mmkay? So grow up big quickly now.” Kokichi kissed Akeshi’s forehead. His lips smacked in his sleep.

“I don’t know how things will turn out, but…” Smiling, Kokichi gazed down at him, eyes alight. “I just have to hope our love for you will be enough.”

Himiko pressed a hand to her heart.

“Aww, you’re awake. Hey there, buddy.” Akeshi looked up at Kokichi, his scrunched-up face frowning. Kokichi stroked his cheek, smoothing out the wrinkles. “Were you listening to me go on?”

Himiko stilled.

“Well, that’s okay. Least I told you the truth once. Even if it was only while you were sleeping.”

Himiko turned towards the bedroom. Glanced over her shoulder. Met Kokichi’s gaze. Then, smiling, she returned to their room. Snuck underneath the warm covers. Closed her eyes. In the silence she could hear the heater humming. The house creaking.

The bedroom door opened. Kokichi laid Akeshi into his cradle with an, “There you go.” Kokichi slipped in bed behind her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Kokichi snuggled close to her back. He kissed her neck a couple of times. Warmth coursed through Himiko, making her toes curl. Himiko covered his hand at with hers and rubbed a thumb across it. He sighed contentedly. Listening to the sound of her husband and son breathing, Himiko quickly fell asleep.


End file.
